Romeo and Juliet's Fairytale Ending A Riker Lynch Love Story
by HelloKittyR57
Summary: A Christmas Miracle has a whole new meaning for Riker Lynch and Harmony Thompson. After running into each other, literally, in the mall while Christmas shopping will sparks fly. Or will someone come between them?
1. Chapter 1

Riker's POV:

"Riker you almost ready!" Rydel screamed from downstairs'.

"I'm coming right now!" I screamed back as I finished putting on my shirt and headed downstairs. We're going Christmas shopping for our parent's at the mall today and Rydel's really excited. As for the rest of us, not so much.

"Alright I'm ready let's get this over with." I said as we all headed out to my car. It's not that I hate Christmas or anything it's actually one of my favorite holidays'. It's the Christmas shopping with Rydel I'm not a huge fan of. She's very persistent.

"Ok so boys' you know the drill for dad." She said. We all nodded. "And as for mom..." She said. Our mom's always a lot harder to shop for. She always' says she'll be happy with what ever we get her as long as the families together and we're all happy. But every kid knows that stands' for something. We just don't know what.

"Now I've been observing mom a lot closer and I think I know what she'd like just follow me ok?" She asked. We all nodded again. It's easier to go with her than fight against her. Learned that the hard way. We finally arrived at the mall after a _long_ car ride full of four little carorlers'.

"Alright guys' remember stay close together." I said as we all piled out of my car. I wasn't gonna be responsible for losing a sibling. Again. When we got inside it was decorated very nicely with Christmas lights' and wreaths. Every store had a design in their front window's. Even Santa had a nicely decorated spot.

"Ok let's get dad's first." Rydel said and started walking. I walked behind all of them to make sure none wandered off. It was going great till the complaining started.

"My feet hurt." Ryland said.

"And I'm hungry." Rocky complained.

"Rocky your always hungry." Ross said.

"We'll take a break after we get dad's gift." I said.

"And how much longer is that going to take?" Ross asked.

"Alright boys I think dad's..." Rydel started but I kind of drifted off from her while looking around the mall. All the happy couple's and shoppers', the donation santa's ringing their bells', and the lights' glowing. But my eyes stopped on a certain store window. It had a blue electric guitar. The one I asked Santa for when I was littler.

"Right Riker?" Rydel asked.

"What?" I asked. Not taking my eyes off the guitar.

"Dad's favorite store is just up these stairs to the second floor?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah sure." I said as I walked over to the store. I stared at the guitar then the price. I could never be able to afford that. Then a beautiful brunette/ blonde with ombre'd curled hair and a beautiful shade of dodger blue eyes started setting out some more fake snow in the window pain. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. She definatly broke my gaze from the guitar.

"Riker!" Rydel said shaking me from my daydream.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're here for mom and dad not you now come on!" She said and pulled me away.

"It's ok Rikey. Maybe Santa will bring you your present." Ryland said. I smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe he will." I said smiling as put my arm around him.

Harmony's POV:

"Jake I'm almost off is there anything else you want me to do befor I leave?" I asked my boss.

"Do you mind putting some more snow in the window pain?" He asked from the back.

"No problem." I said as I grabed the bag of fake snow and headed to the front window. There was a blonde haired boy with big brown eyes standing there looking at our blue electric guitar we had displaid. I smiled at him as I put the snow in the window. He smiled back. I was hoping he'd come in maybe we could talk but then a blonde girl came and took him follow by three other boys. I sighed. Then the bell rang meaning we had a customer.

"I'm here!" My best friend Monica said as she came in the store.

"Oh no everybody hide!" Jake said. I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Sorry Jake but i'm gonna have to steal your little elf. Are you ready?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Where are you girl's going?" Jake asked.

"We're gonna finish our Christmas shopping then head back to my place." I said grabing my coat and bag.

"Would you girls' mind stopping by the candy shop and giving becca this?" He asked handing us a small box.

"Of course what are they?" I asked.

"14 carrot gold diamond earings'." He said.

"Awe. Ok well we'll be sure to get these to her." I said.

"Ok well you two have fun I'm just gonna finish up here and close up." He said.

"We will. Bye Jake! Merry Christmas." We said.

"Bye girls' Merry Christmas." He said as we left the store. We headed towards' sports' store first.

"Do you think Danny would like another football?" She asked looking at the huge wall full of basket balls', soccer balls', and footballs'.

"Sure he can add it the millions' of other ones you've gotten him." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned it.

"Well then I don't know what to get him!" She said.

"Get him those cool new Jordan's that just came out. He's been wanting those." I said.

"That's a great idea! But how'd you know he's been wanting them?" She asked.

"He's only mentioned them a million times." I said.

"Oh. Right. Psh I knew that!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you getting Mason anything?" She asked.

"No. We aren't exactly on speaking terms' right now." I said.

"Oh come on Mo he said he was sorry!" She said.

"Yeah well sometimes Sorry doesn't cut it." I said. She looked at me.

"Just get the shoes' and let's go. This place smells' weird." I said. She laughed and walked over to the shoes. After she paid we headed to Forever 21.

"Do you think Bambie would like this?" She asked holding up a short white dress with gold and black sequins on the tubetop part.

"Would Bambie or would you? You know Bambie's simpiler than that." I said. Bambie's her little sister. She's 13 and a half. She's more of a pant's and t-shirt kinda girl.

"Your right. WEll maybe I'll just keep it for myself." She said.

"Monica!" I said.

"I'm just kitten." She said and put it back while giving me a playful look. I laughed.

"This is cute." I said showing her a dress with a sweetheart neckline, a sparkleing red sequin bodice, centered rear zip closure, and a beautifully gathered black a-line skirt.

"That's adorable and you'd look amazing in it!" She said coming over to me.

"Yeah but I can't afford it. Not with everything I still have to get for my friends' and family. I mean it's not my allounce and paycheck are a million dollars'." I said. She gave me a sad look.

"Fine. Give me it." She said and took it from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I followed her to the register.

"I'm buying you a Christmas present." She said.

"Oh no you really don't have to do that Monica!" I said but the lady already rang it up.

"To late! Here Merry Christmas Boo." She said handing me the bag. I smiled and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Boo!" I said. I paid for my stuff and we headed for Cadny Shop.

"Let's just get these earings' to Bessa then head to the food court I'm starving." Monica said. I laughed. Then I crashed into someone.

"Oh my stars! I am so sorry!" I said helping him pickup the stuff that flew out of the bags'.

"It's quit alright guess I should pay more attention where I'm looking next time." He said. When I looked up it was the guy from the store window earlier.

"Hi I'm Harmony. This is my friend Monica." I said.

"Riker. These are my siblings Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland." He said.

"Wow lot of R's.' Monica said. They all smiled and nodded.

"Well it was nice running into you. Literally." I said and laughed. So did he.

"Yeah you to." He said.

"Well we have to go. You guys have a Merry Christmas and Happy New years'." Monica said and left.

"Yeah you to." He said as we walked away. We arrived at the Candy shop.

"Ok hand me the earings' and I'll give them to her." Monica said. I noddede and reached in the bag I put them in. They weren't there. It wasn't even my bag. I didn't recognize any of the purchased items'.

"Oh no!" I said searching through every bag.

"What?" She asked scared.

"Their not in here!" I said.

"What?! Mo you lost the earings!" She said.

"I didn't mean to I don't know how!" I said. Then it hit me. Riker.

"Riker!" I said.

"The boy we just ran into? What does he have to do with it?" She asked.

"When everything fell out of the bags'. We must of traded bags' on accident." I said.

"Well maybe if you weren't daydreaming in his eyes you would've noticed!" She said.

"Don't yell at me." I said.

"I'm sorry it just. Mo you could get fired!" She said. I stopped in shock. I can't get fired.

"Come on let's go find them. Our chances are they haven't left yet." I said running back the way the left. We looked through every store window till we finally found them in the food court. We walked up to them.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh hello again." He said.

"Um I think we might of accidentally traded bags'." I said holding it up. He looked in the one he had.

"Oh I guess your right." He said handing me ours as I handed him his.

"Thnak you so much and I'm sorry for the mix up." I said.

"No problem. Um would you maybe like something to eat?" He asked.

"Harmony the Candy shop closes in 20 minutes." Monica said.

"I'd love to but I'll have to take a rain check important business. Maybe another time?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Can I get your number?" He asked. I nodded. We switched phones' and entered each other's contacts.

"Cool. Um I'll call you." He said.

"Ok. Bye again." I said.

"Bye." He replied then me and Monica started walking. When I looked at her she was giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You just got his number." She said.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

"So, your with Mason! That's so." She said.

"Right now I'm not with any one. Can't you just be happy for me?" I asked she sighed.

"You right. I'm not being a very good friend right now am I?" I shook my head.

"Ok fine. I'm hapy for you." She said.

"Thank you. Now come on lets' get these to Becca before we loose them again." I said as we linked arms and walked to the candy shop. We finished our shopping then headed back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony's POV:

We finally arrived back at my house. We carried all the bags inside.

"We're home!" I yelled once we stepped in the door.

"In the kitchen!" My mom yelled back. We walked down the hall, past the stairs leading into the kicthen and dining room area. My mom was baking Christmas cookies and my baby sister Melody was sitting in her booster seat eating cheerio's. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey momma." I said giving her a kiss also.

"Hey baby. How was work?" She asked.

"Great actually." I said.

"Well that's good." She said putting a batch of cookies in the oven.

"She met a boy." Monica said.

"A boy?" My mother asked interested.

"Yeah. His names Riker." I said.

"Well good for you. But what about Mason?" She asked.

"That's what I was wondering." Monica said while playing with Melody.

"We're not currently together." I said.

"That's good. Did you get this new boys' number maybe he'd like to join the Christmas toy drive. You're still performing aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course momma I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said. Every Year my mom's work hosts' an anual toy drive for the orphanage. I've performed for it for the last 6 years', ever since I was 10 at least.

"Great. It just wouldn't be the same with out hearing your beautiful voice. Your family will be there this year again right Monica?" She asked.

"My moms' already planning for it." She said.

"Great. I can't wait to see them there." She said.

"Alright mom we're gonna head on up to my room." I said.

"Ok. Dinner will be ready soon." She said.

"Great I'm starving." Monica said as we grabbed our bags' again and headed upstairs to my very pink room.

Riker's POV:

***The Next Day***

We fianlly got home after nearly two hours' at the mall yesterday. At least we got it done. I decided to call Harmony, the girl I met in the mall yesterday, and see if she want's to hang out sometime.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Harmony? It's Riker." I said.

"Oh Riker! Hey whats' up?" She asked.

"Not much. You?" I said.

"Same." She replied.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great how about this Saturday?" I asked.

"Sounds' great. Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"Um I can pick you up if you'd like." I offered

"I'd love that. I'll text you my adress." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye Riker."

"Bye Harmony." I said and e hung up. Then my phone buzzed. It was her adress. I smiled. _Yes! _I know I haven't officially asked her out but it's a start. I have to take it slow and get to know her first. I want to start with the perfect "day out" tomorrow. But what should I do?

"Rydel! Can you come here for a sec?!" I yelled for my sister. In a second she was in my room.

"Yeah Riker?" She asked sitting on my bed, her pink tutu puffing up.

"Me and Harmony are gonna hang out tomorrow." I said.

"Harmony? Oh the girl from the mall yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah that's her." I said.

"Ok and why are you telling me this?" She asked while messing with the tule on her tutu.

"I need your help planning the perfect day out tomorrow." I said. She looked up at me, her eyes lit up and her face had a glow.

"I get to plan your date tomorrow!?" She asked.

"It's not a date just a day out." I said. She through her arms' around me.

"Thank you Riker! I promise I won't let you down. And trust me after tomorrow. The next you'll be asking me to plan is your wedding!" She said. I rolled my eyes. _Little did I know she was right ;)_

"Great so what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. I've got it all under control just be ready for a surprise." She said then jumped up and skipped out of my room. _What did I just do? _


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony's POV:

I woke up at 7 o'clock and decided to take a shower. Riker asked me to hang out today and Monica agreed to help me pick out an outfit and do my hair and make-up. I just wish I knew what he had planned. Monica decided I was going to wear a dress with a black top and white a-line skirt, black past my knee high socks', a black leather jacket, and black booties shoelaced at the front and a thick heel. Monica curled my hair and put on light shades' of makeup.

"How do I look?" I asked while looking at myself on my closet mirror doors'.

"You look perfect." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Monica. For everything." I said.

"Anything for you boo." She said.

"Harmony someone's here to see you!" I heard my mother scream from downstairs. Monica and I broke from our hug.

"It's him." I said. She looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I was expecting to see Riker but I was wrong.

"Mason?" I asked.

"Hey honey." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see my girl." He said.

"Mason I'm not your girl and I'm supposed to be meeting someone today so I suggest you leave." I said.

"Meet someone? Who are you supposed to meet?" He asked. Then the doorbell rang. My mother answered it. It was Riker.

"Hello." My mom said.

"Hello. Is Harmony home?" He asked.

"And you are?" Mason asked.

"Oh I'm Riker. I'm here to pick up Harmony." He said.

"Right here." I said walking down the rest of the stairs'.

"Good bye Monica, mom. Goodbye Mason." I said and left.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I said.

"I know." He said jokingly. I laughed.

"So who was that boy in there?" He asked.

"Oh that's just an ex. but trust me we have nothing anymore." I said. I looked at him. He smiled assuringly. I smiled back. He opened the passenger side door of his car for me.

"Thank you." I said. Then he got in.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he buckled up.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"I love surprises" I said. He smiled and started the car.

Riker's POV:

I was kind of worried at first about having Rydel plan the "day out" but when she told me what she had planned it sounded great. I just hope Harmony likes' it. We finally reached our destination.

"Glow in the dark mini golf? Fun!" She said as she was getting out of the car. I smiled. Great she likes it! Thank you Rydel. We headed inside to get our stuff. we played twelve holes' just talking and laughing and getting to know each other.

"Ok Riker is up. The lat shot of the night. If he doesn't make this hole he'll loose the game. The pressure is on." Harmony said into her golf club like it was a microphone and she was an anouncer. I smiled at her goofiness then hit the ball but it bounced up and missed.

"Oh." I said.

"Yes! I'm the winner. Winner, Winner, Winner!" She said while dancing around like a dork. I laughed.

"Ok, ok you won. Congratulations'." I said. She smiled.

"And What do I get for winning?" She asked.

"How about I take you out for some pizza?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'd love that." She said. I smiled and we started walking back to return our golf clubs' and balls'. then her phone buzzed.

"It's my mom. I have to get home. I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that pizza." She said.

"Maybe next time then. Come on I'll drive you home." I said. We headed back out to my car and I drove her back home.

"I had a lot of fun today thank you Riker." She said and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I smiled.

"I had a lot of fun today to." I said. She smiled and started getting out of the car.

"Oh I almost forgot. My mom's works' hosting a toy drive would you and your family maybe like to come?" She asked.

"Sure. When and where is it?" I asked.

"It's Christmas Eve at the parkinglot near the old movie theater." She said.

"Great we'll see you there." I said. She smiled and shut the door. I made sure she got inside safely then drove back home. When I got in Rydel met me with a million qeustions'. She followed me all the way back up to my room.

"Look Rydel. We both had an amazing time so thank you so much for planning it. Your the best baby sister any one could ever wish for and I'd hate to live with out you." I said. She smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back then she went off back downstairs. I went in my room and laid on my bed replaying everything that happened today and imagining what's going to happen Christmas Eve at the toy drive. then I got a text.

"Heyy Riker How about that pizza date tomorrow?" Harmony asked. I smiled at the word date.

"I'll pick you up around 12." I said.

"Great see you then." She said. I smiled and rested my head on my pillow then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony's POV:

Riker and I have been hanging out a lot lately. Monica keep's asking if we're a thing but to be honest even I don't know. I keep meaning to ask Riker but when ever he's around I always get lost like I'm on another planet, with just the two of us, and I've never felt like this before. Not even with Mason. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve and I got riker a present. It's the guitar from the store display window. Even though I've only known him for two week's I was still there when he saw the guitar. He had a certain look in his eye. Jessica even helped me buy it.

"So what's he getting you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I don't think. Besides' that doesn't matter. Tis' the season for giving not getting." I said as I put a blue bow on it. I decided it was to hard to wrap.

"Ok. Forget the present's. What song are you singing for the toy drive tomorrow?" She asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." I said for the millionth time this month. I don't want anyone to know my song for tomorrow. She rolled her eyes. Then my phone buzzed. It was Mason. I rolled my eyes, ignoring it.

"Mason again?" She asked. I nodded.

"Why don't you at least talk to him?" She asked.

"I told you I don't want to talk to him ever again and I'm seeing someone." I said.

"So you admit you and Riker are a thing?" She asked looking at me sceptically.

"I. Well. I- when did we start talking about my love life?" I asked.

"When it started becoming so interesting." She said. I rolled my eyes' and threw a pillow at her. She started laughing.

***Christmas Eve***

It's almost time for me to go on and I'm looking around for Riker and his family. I can't wait to meet them. I finally spotted him and started walking toward's them.

"Hey." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey!" He said hugging me back. He was so warm I just wanted to stay in his arms'.

"You look very pretty." He said. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing the dress Monica bought me, a black leather jacket, and black Louboutin booties.

"Thank you." I said.

"Harmony this is my family. You've somewhat met Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. These are my parent's Stormie and Mark and this is our honorary brother Ellington and his parent's Cheryl, and Robert." He said introducing me.

"It's nice to meet you all I've heard a lot about you." I said shaking their hands'.

"We've heard a lot about you to. It's nice to fianlly meet you." Stormie said. I smiled. _Riker talks' about me? _

"Oh come I'd like for you to meet my family." I said and lead them to where my parent's were.

"Guys' and gals' this is my mom Stacey, my dad Chuck, and my baby sister Melody, and this is my best friend Jessica and her mom Janny, her dad Dilan, and her little sister Bambie. Guy's this is Riker's family Stormie, Mark, Cheryl, Robert, Ellington, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. And this is Riker." I said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you." They said.

"It's nice meeting you to." Janny and my mom greeted. Then my dad's phone started ringing.

"Oh Riker I have a surprise for you." I said grabbing the guitar and hiding it behing my back.

"Oh Harmony you didn't have to get me anything." He said. Then I pulled it out from behind my back.

"The electric guitar from the music store!" He said excited. Everyone observed it. Then he gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much. This mean's a lot." He said. I smiled.

"Harmony I'm affraid we have some bad news." My dad said coming back from the phone call.

"What?" I asked a bit scared.

"The bands' out." He said.

"What but how will I perform with out the band? Everyone's waiting for me to go on!" I said.

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry." He said. I sighed.

"Wait you need a band? Well we can play." Riker said.

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. I smiled.

"Ok well what are you waiting for get up there!" My mom said. We ran up the stairs'. I whispered the song to them.Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing

"Hello everybody and welcome to our annual toy drive." I said, everyone applauded, "I'm gonna be singing one of my personal favorite's so I hope you enjoy." I said then they started playing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all  
Your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases  
May all your Christmases  
May all your Christmases  
May all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white  
Christmas with you  
Jingle Bells  
All the way, all the way." I sang. Every one cheered.

"Thank you Everybody! Don't forget to donate toy's to the drive and Have a Merry Christmas and make sure you let that special person that's it's not Christmas with out you." I said then they played another Christmas song.

"It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend  
This Christmas time with you

So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way

Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
But it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too  
Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
Without you

Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!

So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say

That it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
Well it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too  
Everyone together sings  
Silver Bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas...  
Without you... Merry Christmas Everybody!" We said. Once we got off stage our families' started talking. Stormie, Cheryl, Janny, and my mom were talking and laughing. Jessica, Bambie and Rydel were playing with Melody, Ross, Rocky, Ellington, and Ryland were scarfing down Christmas cookies, Mark, Robert, Dilan, and my dad were having a conversation.

"Wanna go get some hot coco?" Riker wispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and we walked over to where they were serving Hot chocolate and cookies'.

"So Harmony you did an amazing job up there. You never told me you sang." Riker said. I smiled.

"I don't always' sing. But it's definatly a pasion of mine. I've always wanted to be a singer." I said.

"Well, your amazing. I think you'd be an amazing singer! I'd buy your cd's." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I would. Heck I'd be your number one fan. Even if I had to be your only fan." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you. And I'm a definate R5 Family member." I said. He looked at me funny.

"R5 Family?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I figured your fans' could be called the R5 Family or R5er's. Since your all just like one big family." I said. He smiled.

"I like that." He said. I smiled.

"Hey Harmony. I actually got you something to. I just wanted to give it to you sometime when we were alone." He said pulling out a small box with a big bow.

"Oh Riker you didn't have to." I said sheaking my head.

"Yes I did. Just open it." He said. I did as told and opened the box, inside were the one thing I'd never have suspected, 24kt gold necklace with my name.

"Oh Riker it's beautiful." I said as he hepled me put it on. I touched it and smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him. He smiled, then he put his arm around me and we walked back to our families. After a while they played a slow song and all the couple's started to dance. Even our parent's.

"May I have this dance?" Riker asked me as he held out his hand.

"Why yes you may." I said as I took his hand. He pulled me over to certain open spot kind of away from the crowd. We started slow dancing.

"Harmony there's something I've been meaning to ask." He said.

"Yes Riker?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'd love to." I said. He smiled. We continued to slow dance then he looked up and so did I. Mistletoe. I looked at him and he smiled. We both leaned in and kissed. It was short but sweet.

"Merry Christmas Harmony." He said as we broke.

"Merry Christmas Riker." I said. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest. Best Christmas Eve ever...

**Author's Note:**

** Merry Christmas Every body hope you all have an amazing holiday season! Hope your enjoying the story so far. What do you think of Harmony and Riker and let me know if you want any Rydellington! Thank you so much! Merry Christmas, again, and Happy New Year! ;) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Riker's POV:

We invited Harmony's and Jessica's family over for our New Year's Eve party this year. Harmony agreed to stop by a little early to help with the party. I was searching for my shirt when I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I said as I answered the door. It was Harmony and she had two plate's of brownie's.

"Hey babe come on in." I said. She looked up and saw me shirtless, her eyes got wide and she blushed a bit as she look away or tried to. I smirked.

"Hey Riker. Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked as she walked past me.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't like it." I said quite smug. She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Stormie?" She asked.

"In the kitchen with Rydel and Cheryl." I said.

"Thank you," She said and started walking, "Oh and put a shirt on." She said as the turned into the kitchen. I laughed a bit but headed upstairs'.

Harmony's POV:

Riker answered the door shirtless. It was hard not looking at his abs but when I saw the smirk on his face I knew he did it on purpose. I walked into the kitchen with the brownie's my mother said she'd bake for the party.

"Hello Stormie, Rydel, Cheryl." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Harmony! How are you?" Stormie asked as she gave me a hug.

"I'm doing quite fine how about yourself?" I asked while giving Cheryl a hug.

"Doing quite well for a crazy women with five kid's." She said. I laughed a bit.

"Here are the brownie's from my mom." I said.

"Oh goodie just put them on the island." She said. I did as told then took a seat next to Rydel at the table.

"Did your parent's say when they'd be here?" Cheryl asked.

"In about 45 minutes to an hour but Jessica's stopping by early with a dress for me." I said.

"Well that's sweet." Stormie said as she looked in the fridge and took out hamburger meat. She started to marinate it and form it into patties'. Then Riker came in. He had a shirt on this time.

"When's dinner gonna be ready?" He asked.

"Soon just grab a snack." Stormie said pointed toward's the fridge with her elbow while washing his hands'. He grabed a cookie from the plate.

"Hey stay out of those!" She said as she swatted at his hand, he started to laugh as he took a bite. He gave me a quick kiss as he headed outside. We just talked for a while until the doorbell rang. Rydel and I answered it, it was Jessica.

"The parties here!" She said as she lifted up her arm's and leg. She had two dresses in one hand and her make up bag in another.

"Hey boo." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Rydel do you mind if we get changed in your room?" I asked.

"Of course not. Come on I'll show you where it is." She said and lead us upstairs and down the hall to a very pink room almost like mine.

"Here we brought you a dress to if you'd like." I said holding out the other dress. She smiled and took it.

"What about your dress Jess?" I asked.

"You really think I'd forget my dress?" She asked. She unbuttoned her long coat and popped it open dramatically.

"Ba-bam! She said. I laughed then changed into my dress it was a navy blue with three layered skirt up into a tube top and see through fabric up to my collar with no sleeves'. I wore black bootie with a thin heel and Jessica did my make-up and curled my hair. Rydel looked amazing in the dress we brought her, even added her own special touch to it by adding a tutu under it. By the time we were done our families were here. We all headed outside where our dad's finished barbequeing and the kid's went around finding sticks and pine cone's for the bon fire. They even brought a tv out to.

"You look pretty." Riker said as he pulled me close to him.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Dinner's ready!" Mark said. We all got in line for hamburger's and hot dog's. Then Jessica, Riker, Rydel, Ellington and I sat around on the porch, the adult's went in the kitchen, and the rest of the kids' were in the livingroom counting down the minute's till New Year's. I was sitting on Riker's lap while other's were in seperate chairs'.

"So Riker your not planning on taking my boo from me this Sunday are you?" Jessica asked.

"I actually had a date planned for us. How does bowling sound?" He asked.

"Great!" I said.

"Sorry hun but every Sunday, when needed, is girl's day. And trust me this is a much needed girl's night." Jessica told him.

"Ok then I'll take her this Friday." He said.

"Sorry cheer practice." She said.

"Wednesday?"

"Student body." She said.

"I'm free Tuesday." I said.

"I have a meating with Hollywood record's for the band." He said.

"Then when can we hang out together?" I asked.

"How about Saturday?" Rydell offered.

"I'm free Saturday." I said.

"Yeah me to." He said.

"Ok so it's official we'll make every Saturday night date night." I said, he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said and kissed me. Rydel and them rolled their eyes'. Then everyone else came back out and pulled up some chairs'. They took a seat around the fire and stared at the tv.

"It's almost time." Stormie said as she sat on Mark's lap.

"And the countdown begin's! 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1, HAPY NEW YEAR!" We all screamed. Everyone began to kiss, Stormie and Mark, my parent's, Janny and Dilan and Cheryl and Robert. Rocky even kissed Bambie on the cheek and Jessica sent a kiss to her Iphone screen, I didn't see at firsrt but she was FaceTiming Danny. I looked at Riker and he smiled then leaned in and kissed me.

"Happy New Year Harmony." He said.

"Happy New Year Riker." I said and leaned in and kissed him again. Ratliff and Rydel felt a bit uncomfortable in all the kissing and Ross and Ryland found it gross.

"My eyes! They burn!" Ryland said throwing his hands' over his eye's. We laughed then headed inside. Pretty soon people began falling asleep. And so did I.


	6. Chapter 6

Riker's POV:

It's mine and Harmony's first date night tonight and I was going to take her bowling but it's been raining outside so we're just gonna stay in, order pizza and watch a movie or two. I already ordered the pizza and claimed the livingroom for tonight. Then I heard the dooorbell. It was Harmony.

"Hey Harmony. Come on in." I said.

"Thank you." She said giving me a kiss on the way in.

"You look, wow." I said as I stared at her. She was wearing black legging's that seemed to perfectly hug her hips', a white shirt that say's '_You Will Be Mine_', and black UGG's. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was a bit smaller than I thought she was but it was cute.

"I know I look terrible. I just figured since it was raining we wouldn't be doing anything outside. I can head home and change really fast if you'd like-" She said but I stopped by kissing her. We pulled apart and I placed her forhead to mine.

"You look perfect." I assured her as my thumb rubbed her blushless cheek. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled back.

"Come on I have the livingroom set up to watch some movie's and pizza is on it's way. I hope you like pepperonni." I told her as I pulled her toward's the livingroom.

"Who doesn't." She said, I stopped and looked at her, she smiled then I kissed her again and continued to the livingroom. She took a seat on the coach and I headed over to the movie's.

"What movie do you want to watch first? We've got _Cloudy With A Chance Of Meetball's, Wall-E, The Blind Side, Up, Monster's Inc, Finding Nemo, Shr-_" She interupted me

"NEMO!" She said. I laughed and nodded. I grabed Finding Nemo and put it in the dvd player then sat down next to her on the coach. She grabed a blanket and snuggled up closer to me, I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I pushed play on the movie.

Harmony's POV:

About half way into the movie the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza." Riker said as he pushed play on the movie and headed toward's the front door. I yawned and streched my arm's then Riker came back in.

"Pizza!" He said as he carried the box of pizza and 2 lt. bottle of soda into the livingroom and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'll get the glasses." I said as I stood up and headed toward's the kitchen, I tried to reach for two small glasses but the were to far. I heard Riker chuckle from the doorway. I ignored him and reached again getting a bit frustrated. I fell back on the my flat feet then I felt a hand on my arm and it spun me around. It was Riker. He smirked and reached over me and grabed two glasses, his shirt lifting a bit showing his v-line's and pink boxer's. I bit my lip and my cheek's began flashing pink.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw the smirk he had on. I rolled my eyes and shoved him a bit taking the glasses from him and walking back to the livingroom. As I placed the glasses on the coffe table I was spun around again then I felt someone's lip's press against mine. I instantly knew it was Riker. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip beging for entrance so I let him in. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer to him, then the doorbell rang again.

"Ugh!" He complained as we broke apart and he headed towrd's the front door again. I laughed and began pouring our drink's, then Riker called for me. I started walking to the front door wondering who was here for me. Then I saw.

"Mason? What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" I asked confused, then I saw Jessica and Danny behind him.

"You told him I was here!" I asked unbelieved.

"I'm so sorry Har." She said.

"How could you I thought you were my best friend!" I asked.

"It's not her fault. Now come on Harmony you need to come with us." Mason said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I asked him.

"I said you need to come with us!" He said as he grabed my arm.

"Ok, that's enough. She's not going anywhere if she doesn't want to." Riker said standing inbetween Mason and I.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Riker. Harmony's boyfriend and I suggest you leave now." Riker said.

"I'm sorry but I don't take advice from failed rockstar's." Mason said. Then, as if on que Ratliff, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and Rydel showed up.

"Is there a problem here?" Ratliff asked.

"Nope No problem. Just here to pick up my girl." Mason said.

"I'm not your girl and I'm not going anywhere with you!" I told him.

"I think it's time you leave." Ratliff said. He was a sweet, funny guy but if you didn't get to know him first he could be very intimidating. Mason nodded.

"Ok we'll leave. But I will get you back Harmony!" He said pointing past Riker at me.

"Over my dead body." Riker said. Mason looked angry but he left, Ratliff and them continued up to the house after making sure Mason and them were gone.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem. What was all that about anyway?" He asked.

"That was just her ex, he came to get her back." Riker said. He nodded.

"Well trust me no one will hurt you as long as your with my boy here, we'll alway's protect you." Ratliff said. I smiled.

"Thankyou." I said.

"So what are you guy's doing?" He asked.

"We're just about to finish Nemo. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure." They said as we all headed back to the livingroom and took a seat. I cuddled back up next to Riker and we finished watching the movie.

Riker's POV:

The movie finally ended and it was getting late. I offered to drive Harmony back home but she said she took her own car and she'd be fine. I was walking her to the door now.

"Sorry this wasn't exactly what you were expecting for our first date night." I said, she smiled and laughed a bit but leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"It was better. Thank you Riker." She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Your welcome." I whispered back. She smiled.

"Call me and let me know you got home safely ok?" I said.

"No problem. Bye Riker." She said.

"Bye Babe." I said as I gave her a kiss and she left. After about and hour I started getting worried. Then I got a text. It was her.

"Hey Babe 3 I made it home safe! Thanks again for the movie and pizza. I love you, goodnight hon 3" I smiled, relieved that she got home safely.

"Hey baby. Glad you made it home safely. I love you to, goodnight beautiful 3" I texted her back. I soon fell asleep, replaying all the action's from today back in my mind.


End file.
